


【玄亮/ABO BxA】冬至与肌肤饥渴症

by LY_Winter_is_coming



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LY_Winter_is_coming/pseuds/LY_Winter_is_coming
Summary: *你要信我啊！！！！！！！真的是玄亮！！！！！！！！！！！！！！*是的，你备是个Beta（中庸），你亮是个Alpha（乾阳），可这和你备是个1又有何干呢.jpg你说这个美强×2他们不香吗？*自己脑补的是358人设，大写的ooc，没剧情，爽就完事了，两位双人豪华套间席梦思请，GKDGKD*有捆绑要素！捆的是你备（*下属当然可以啵上司嘴啦（你亮限定）
Relationships: Liú Bèi/Zhūgě Liàng, 劉備/諸葛亮
Kudos: 25





	【玄亮/ABO BxA】冬至与肌肤饥渴症

刘备跨坐于床，背起双手，偏头去看诸葛亮。  
床单柔软厚实，是最新换上的，以应对冬日来临。诸葛亮正靠在床边，不急不慢地将刘备的双手手腕捆在一起；刘备猜测他是不是在自己的手腕上打了个漂亮的活结。  
其实可以再紧一些，刘备于心道。不过现在他说不了话，因为他的嘴也被捂了起来。  
“这样刚好。”诸葛亮似乎听得见刘备心声，笑意盈盈地答复。  
刘备瞪一眼诸葛亮，心道我就知道你今天会得意成这样，再低头看了一眼自己的身躯。  
…有点尴尬，从武装腰带开始的下半身长裤，软甲，甚至是装饰用的土黄布绳全都完整，上面却脱得只剩平日常穿的棕色短褐，只是领口稍微开了一些，刚好看得见部分胸口。之前束起来的头发也被诸葛亮给弄散了。  
诸葛亮似乎还有些担心；他挑开营帐看了几眼，确认完毕后就迅速关上，不给冷风进来。  
营帐内，烛光昏黄得恰到好处，炭火也使营帐内温暖许多。  
的确恰到好处，刚好够看清对方。诸葛亮回到刘备身边，低下头去时想到。  
说来，捆成这样还是主公自愿的。  
“下次试一试嘛？”刘备当时是这么说的。  
也不知道主公哪里来的想法…不过也好，平日里多半是他更主动，自己顾着享受。想到这里，诸葛亮又没忍住笑了出来，同时也再次招来了刘备的白眼。  
“主公莫急……。”  
诸葛亮俯下身来，在刘备的耳垂边吹一口气，同时手指轻轻地在刘备的胸口游离。  
刘备说不了话，只能默默感受着，轻微地眯眼。  
“——这就脸红了吗？”  
诸葛亮在压低声音，轻声说话的时候更显迷人，刘备抬头时想到，也正对上他的军师中郎将那也染上一层轻薄红晕的脸，嗤笑中于心道：你不也一样？  
“主公笑话亮脸皮薄。”嘴上是这么说，诸葛亮颇为大胆地直接跨坐在刘备的身前。  
我哪有啊。刘备挑眉，也不看看是谁就吹一口气就不好意思的，亏你是乾阳身……心声还没说完，就感觉到自己的耳垂被水润的唇吮吸着，伴着小虎牙的轻咬，不明显的酥麻感从耳垂开始，一点一点地向全身扩散。  
“…唔。”刘备闭上眼睛；诸葛亮感觉到他开始滴汗。  
主公当然受不住，诸葛亮于心道。受过刘备恩惠的百姓都知道这位将军的耳垂虽不似传言里说“垂及肩”那样夸张，但也圆润饱满，俗称有福气；讨厌刘备的人也因为找不到他身上有什么道德缺点，也只能靠骂“大耳贼”进行人身攻击。  
但在诸葛亮看来，他主公的这个特征无比可爱，甚至令他怜惜，谁叫只有我家主公才有这么可爱的耳朵……他左手依旧在撩拨着主公的胸口，时而手指划过中间一条沟，时而用掌心隔着衣服摁揉胸肌。  
跨坐在他身上的好处就是能够及时感受到他的身躯每一刻的反应——当诸葛亮开始从刘备的耳垂一路湿润的舌尖轻点，亲吻，从脸颊到脖颈，再带上了有一定侵略性的咬人…有一丁点的刺痛感，竟然很舒服。  
刘备只是呼吸声更加明显，但直到诸葛亮更得意的一声低笑后，将左腿放在他的胯间，故意摩擦着大腿的内侧，一切开始往不可思议又意料之中的方向发展。尽管两位都故意在此时穿得不少，但此时布料的存在感并不强。  
“主公，你的腿，颤抖得好厉害……”  
诸葛亮嗤笑道，在腿上使坏的时候依旧不忘俯在刘备的肩窝上轻轻呼气，乌黑柔软的长发与胡须摩擦的感觉……带着暧昧的痒。  
那不是废话吗！刘备在倍感羞耻之余也不忘在内心大声说道，老子腿都软了，这搁谁谁顶得住？  
腿软了，另一样儿就硬了起来——不得不承认诸葛亮这缱绻绵长的撩拨挑逗效果奇佳，小火慢炖的确能更好地将刘备的欲望一点，一点，又一点地勾起，不知何时遍布全身，虽难耐无比但也只能咬紧牙关，忍着，再忍着，为的就是找到最合适的时刻倏地爆发，能让彼此共同坠入欢愉的温柔乡。  
刘备眉头紧锁，只得死死咬紧捂着嘴的布条，几乎能扯咬得稀烂；布条被唾液打湿，又挤出几丝水来，和捂热出来的汗水交流混合，散发的每一缕气味都很特殊，难以描绘却勾人心魄。其实不是所有的乾阳之身的“味道”都呛人得要命，尤其是每次到了发情期的时候。不过像军师那样的，是清冽中混着难以言喻的柔情，是一朵恰巧掉在山泉水里的桃花。  
诸葛亮几乎是把刘备的上半身全给摸了一遍，最终又回到了敞开的胸口，将手伸进衣领，五指律动着。  
“唔嗯…！”刘备一个激灵。  
该说不愧是血战数十年的将军吗，虽是中庸但体质暖热，此时感受来居然有些温热得发烫，越从胸口往下越是如此。很快，诸葛亮没有再继续顺着摸下去，拿出手来，环抱着刘备，额头再次抵在他的肩上。  
刘备听得见诸葛亮五味杂陈的喘息。  
其实刘备很想说些什么，试着动了动还在被诸葛亮顶着的大腿。  
行吧。他“那活儿”也起反应了。  
诸葛亮松开双手，长叹一声，应该叹完了留守荆州的日思夜想。  
刘备稍微缓了过来，有些不解地看着起身的诸葛亮；看见他愣了一下，勾起嘴角却皱着眉头笑着，转过身去缓慢地解开衣带。  
诸葛亮先是卸掉了肩上的护甲，手臂上的腕甲，那是进川之前，刘备就写过信叮嘱过他要装备好的：川蜀多山，有时路过险峰或者有泥石流痕迹的山坡，一定要注意。  
他再脱下了白色云纹绿边的外衣。其实在作战中，白色是很危险的颜色，非常容易被发现，庞统中箭医治无效的那天穿的就是白色调的衣服，可他记得主公夸过这件长袍好看。  
穿在外袍里头的黑色背心护甲，米黄的中衣中裤，直到亵衣亵裤，都被诸葛亮悉数，一件又一件地解了下来。  
如果没有蒙住嘴巴，诸葛亮转过身来一定看得见刘备那惊得嘴巴微张，瞳孔放大的表情。  
不过刘备那双被捆在后面的手抖得厉害，这只有他自己知道。  
刘备看见那乌黑长发自然垂散，刚好长及蝴蝶骨，肩膀宽厚，腰身却是精瘦的，及至紧致臀部，修长双腿，人体的比例美得令自己惊叹……尽管这应该不是他第一次看见。  
“主公……”  
诸葛亮再次跨坐在刘备的身上，并如愿以肌肤亲自感测到一阵战栗。  
“亮这就帮主公解衣。”  
那件棕色短褐很快就被脱下，很快就是解开皮质的战术腰带，解开腰带后，软甲之类的就非常方便卸除。诸葛亮的手上有茧，这样的触感令刘备颇感愉悦地加速呼气。比起之前自个儿不急不慢地解衣，在帮助刘备的时候，诸葛亮手上的动作隐隐地开始急躁，很快两人都几乎是一丝不挂的状态。  
刚卸完，诸葛亮偏过头去盯着刚才解开的战术腰带；腰带上还系着装饰用的红绳，很长，粗略算的话可以捆住两个人的腰围……他的脸上闪过异样的惊喜，咬咬牙，将红绳抄起，先是在自己的左侧大腿上缠绕一圈，迅速打一个小活结，再给依旧被束缚的那位也照做一遍，最后确认松紧度刚好，打上一个漂亮的结。红绳鲜艳得刚好，竟将肤色衬白去。  
永结同好。刘备在低声喘气的时候脑海里冒出的第一个词。  
诸葛亮颤抖着解开限制刘备说话的布，扔到一旁不理。  
刚刚得以恢复的刘备机械地“啊”了一声，嘴巴微张。  
“主公，您围这成都大概多久了？”  
他冷吗？刘备在被诸葛亮用双手轻拂脸颊时想到；他不敢去猜测想象为什么他的手会抖。  
“……一年有余。*”刘备怔怔地。  
“一年有余。”诸葛亮笑得根本不像在欣喜，最后闭上眼睛舔了舔唇，像是下了极大的决心那样吐出前戏的最后一句话：  
“忍不住了……！”  
诸葛亮在吻下去的同时，胡乱地帮刘备解开捆着手腕的活结；他主动献上的，湿润的吻也带着急促，有些乱了阵脚。很快被松开手的刘备调整一下坐姿，仰起头来接受他的难得主动，双手环抱过去，安抚他的后背，摩挲着他的腰腹。  
——他的吻是滚烫的，是压抑已久终于爆发的山火，当舌尖探入身下人唇缝中时被牢牢地勾着，缠绕着，涎液带着彼此的思念汇集。可能是因为攻城战事繁忙，正逢入冬，又因为现在双方情热的炙烤，诸葛亮熟稔地吸吮，润泽着刘备有些干燥起皮的嘴唇。在舌尖先尽情尝了难得的情欲香味后，诸葛亮只是红着脸微微偏头片刻，就更加将双腿张开，掰弄臀瓣，开始接纳主公那早已挺起的“那物”。  
其实刘备刚想安抚诸葛亮：“放松点嘛，以前又不是没做过”，现在就愣住了：他还没扩张吧？刚刚想着，就感觉自己那根被诸葛亮握着…  
“……呜嗯！”诸葛亮倏地一颤。  
……居然提前润滑过了！但还是很紧。  
刘备在为这次性爱带来的久违感而有些恍惚，又着皱眉，眼里难得带上些许问责：你明明是乾阳啊，居然为了我……  
最终，刘备只是轻叹一声，将诸葛亮更加往怀里拥去；不敢磨蹭，又怕过了力度会把怀里的他弄伤，刘备选择了先去吻掉诸葛亮眼角的泪。

“抱紧我，痛的话就说出来。”  
“嗯。”

不再犹豫地长驱直入，寻找着内壁四侧的敏感点，在有规律地在小小冲刺后稍微退后，紧实的后庭口处研磨。因为这次的姿势比较特殊，诸葛亮只用顾着揽着他主公的肩膀，几乎贴合在一起地往他身上靠，也不断地调整腰肢臀部，双腿更加分开，紧实地吸纳着阳物与他的后穴的磨合即可…的确是好久没做了，双方不免有些生疏。有汗珠从诸葛亮的发间低落，落在胸口，淌过发红的乳尖，刘备就贴上去，伸出舌尖在乳晕附近打转，同时胯下的力度开始循序加深。  
“嗯啊…！”  
诸葛亮有些狼狈地大声喘气，低下头去，任黑发散乱在主公的肩上，同时继续双手死死揽住主公的脖颈，恨不得靠近得没有距离；乳晕附近一圈被他的主公以舌尖环绕一圈后，便开始品尝花蕾了，另一侧乳尖则是用食指和中指在两侧摩擦，再下手重去，摁压搓揉早已饱满的花蕾。  
诸葛亮心满意足地合眼，却放开了呻吟出来，更加卖力地迎合着阳物逐渐适合的抽插而不断耸动着，之前足够漫长的前戏成功地将压抑已久的情欲点燃，营帐内竟然浮动着冬季特有的木质调温暖异香。那香其实有一半是属于刘备的——虽说中庸没有发情期，但也有属于自己的独特气味，只是并不明显，能激发并且将自己的与之融为一体的，世界上恐怕只有诸葛亮一人做得到。  
刘备深谙诸葛亮的敏感点，所以在调戏完毕胸口后就将双手移到腰臀处，用温厚的，有着些许伤疤的手掌摩挲他的腰身，偶尔往下滑去，“不经意”地擦过大腿内侧和同样得挺立的头端，在如愿听见自家军师中郎将一声沙哑的轻呼后，更加血气上涌，双手滑至他的臀瓣，将其掰开，也更方便地放开去往上的深处四壁使劲儿顶撞。  
“啊…！主公，主公……”  
诸葛亮情不自禁地震颤，又微睁双眼，因热烈的情欲而染红的唇瓣一开一合，比起在自然地喘息，甜腻地呼唤着爱人的尊称，更多地像是欲求不满的索吻；之前缠绕在大腿根上的红绳不知为何在此时更显鲜艳，也幸亏之前勒得足够紧，在后穴不断接纳像海浪一样拍打来的甜蜜的快意时，时不时被小冲刺而顶起的臀部扯动大腿，导致本就捆紧的绳索更勒实了，突如其来的又痛又痒中包含着无比爽感，让人难以自拔。  
每次将诸葛亮往上顶送去时，刘备自己也会被那绳子给勒住，然后也因为痛痒忍不住低声喘气，不断地抬头去短暂地接吻一次又一次，还有去轻轻咬或者舔一下喉结，颈侧；诸葛亮也会在愉悦地呻吟时有撒娇意味地低下头去，眉睫微颤地蹭蹭刘备的脸颊，带着笑意，一定要凑到他耳边嗯啊浪叫，摆明了是想要主公给他更多，蛟龙渴水大抵如此。  
“换个姿势？”刘备突然问道，“一直坐着容易挨吹风”。  
诸葛亮只是舒眉微笑，不予回答，内心却道：早就任君采撷了，为何要问？  
以前有旁人开玩笑道“主公和军师有时候交流是不是靠读空气”，放到现在的情景下居然意外地适合，刘备还真久读懂了诸葛亮的想法，并顺着之前的姿势把诸葛亮拉上床，翻了个身——老姿势了，不过是双方最舒服且百玩不腻的那种。  
啊，又变成了主公占主导位呢。诸葛亮眨眨眼想到。新换的床垫很柔软，刘备甚至贴心地卷过来一床毛毯靠在诸葛亮身边…这让他又想起以前那些经常和他的主公抵足而眠的日子，他有些羞怯地偷瞄已经睡着的主公，盯着看了好一会才把头埋进柔软的被窝里，那被窝大抵也是这样的温暖。  
诸葛亮的面孔更加泛红，呼吸也愈来愈急促，不全是因为刚才的交欢；他握着主公的手掌，轻咬，吮吸着他的大拇指，发出咕啾咕啾的情色水声，美丽的丹凤眼被覆上热烈情欲而更显柔媚。  
“孔明，你……”  
刘备“嘶”一声，可以想象他的脸有多烫；诸葛亮也深谙撩拨刘备的技巧。  
诸葛亮轻车熟路又迫不及待地将双腿勾缠紧刘备的腰腹，再次如愿去接纳下一波攻势。才刚刚缠绕上去，身下源源不断的火热快意从尾椎骨溯流而上，再一次包裹全身，同时，诸葛亮的双手也再次轻轻覆着刘备脸颊两侧，舌尖走出玉关，带着沉重的思念和对面交缠拥抱。  
胯下之物顺势也进入得更深了，在保证每一次突入的力度都更猛烈的同时，也不忘稍微退回去一点，搅动着粘稠的情水，微调角度以顾及其他敏感点以送去可以淹没一切的快意。  
——好久…没这样纵情了。  
尽管刘备已经俯身极低，双手已经演变成与诸葛亮十指相扣，但诸葛亮似乎想，应该说是要和他的主公靠得再近一点，红唇微启纵情呻吟，肌肤的接触越多越好，巴不得要把主公摁在自己怀里；他的眼角，耳尖，脖颈，锁骨，甚至是腰腹，大腿根，因为情热而显现出动人的淡粉红，而捆在他们大腿上的鲜红绳结因为胯部与腿部的交错而继续发挥捆绑，制造快意的效果，它吸食饱了混合的香气与体液，竟然生气勃勃。  
永结同好。  
刘备再次心中默念，与诸葛亮相握的双手也开始微颤。诸葛亮的的呻吟声开始急速，染红的眼角又有一丝生理泪水滑落，他自己的那物也挺立得不行。  
“主公——我……抱我……！”  
“好。”刘备轻声道。  
肌肤饥渴。刘备非常能理解诸葛亮此时的感觉，于是他松开了温厚的手掌，改成让诸葛亮双手环抱他，自己也再俯下身一些，让他想触摸其他地方的时候更方便。  
诸葛亮刚抱上去的时候先蹭了一下，然后“嗯啊”一声，自己先射了出来，这是第一次的高潮，待会还有第二次。异香已经浓稠，这正说明情至浓处。  
刘备借着昏黄的灯光看了看诸葛亮身上的白浊，很不合时宜地联想到了以前吃过的甜点：那些糕点都喜欢在上头撒一点白雪一样的糖粉。然后他没忍住嗤笑了一下。  
“主公你笑什么——啊……嗯啊……！”  
刚才那猛烈地往最深处冲去的阳根再次让诸葛亮体会到临近高潮的爽感，再次放纵地叫出来，只是声音有些脱力，有些哑了，揽着主公的手臂也开始有点发酸。在一开始的时候他还是感觉有些凉，现在拥抱着温暖的主公，自己也变得温软起来……  
看来是主公的快了……  
刘备闭上眼睛，蹭了蹭诸葛亮的鼻尖：要到了哦。  
“嗯……！”  
诸葛亮乖巧地点头，用尽最后一丝力气紧紧抱着咬牙冲进的刘备；刘备的双手已经改成扶着诸葛亮的大腿根，其中左手是抓着那条欲望的红绳，精壮的腰腹挺入的频率越来越快，那股神秘的热流推着他们一起向前去。  
“嗯，嗯啊……！”  
他们的胸口贴在一起，分享着彼此热烈的心跳。

今天晚上可算是爽够了。刘备在他的高潮过后没有急着退出，还是慢悠悠地继续抽动了几下，才缓缓地退出，跪坐在床。  
诸葛亮又“嗯”了一声，长呼一口气，懒得更没力气现在就清理身上的体液，也没什么顾忌地就这样连被子都不盖，直接翻个身侧躺。  
“…感觉怎样？”刘备笑着问，又感觉到自己被扯了一下——哦，绳子还没解，手刚想去解开的，就被诸葛亮一个眼神给缩回去了。  
“很好啊……就是有点口渴。”诸葛亮红着脸笑道。  
“我帮你打点儿。”刘备简单地披上长睡衣，然后指了指绳子。  
“……解吧。”诸葛亮偏头过去，笑意掩饰不住。  
乾阳的气息逐渐安稳下来。其实诸葛亮也说不太明白自己身为乾阳却自愿在身下……当然，碰上这么好的主公，他肯定是自愿的。  
幸好营帐内有水缸。刘备在把碗拿回来给诸葛亮喝一口后，自己也喝了一口。  
“喊得那么起劲，不渴才怪啊。”  
诸葛亮“切”一声，不轻不重地锤了一下刘备的胸口，然后卷上毛毯。纵情欢愉后总是能让人很快就陷入困意。

他们将和以前的每一个夜晚一样抵足而眠。只是这次，他们睡觉的地方变成了营帐。  
前方黑压压的城池就是他们未来的家。

END


End file.
